A circuit, such as an H-bridge circuit, may be used to drive an electrical load. An H-bridge circuit may allow an electrical load to have a current from a voltage supply supplied to the electrical load in alternate directions through the use of switches. This may allow, for example, an electric motor to be driven in both forward and reverse by a DC power source.